


Чувство неловкости

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Detective, Drama, Gen, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Начальство Интерпола обвиняет Миллера в том что он продался Джагернауту (или КПА). Адаму, как агенту Джаггернаута, страшно неловко. Ни Миллер, ни Шариф, конечно, не знают, кто истинный крот. И продолжают делиться с ним важной информацией».





	Чувство неловкости

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: пост-канон «Deus Ex:Mankind Divided», кроссовер с «Deus Ex», «Deus Ex:Human Revolution» и DLC «Недостающее звено (The Missing Link)», «Крайние меры (Desperate Measures)».  
> Упоминаются сотрудники ОГ29, Иллюминаты, персонажи DE:HR и DLC.  
> Возможны спойлеры к прохождению DE:MD.   
> OOC, пара матов, элементы слэша.

Джим поднял голову.  
— Входи, — бросил отрывисто, резко.   
Свет монитора красил лицо в бледно-синий неприятный оттенок. Лицо — острее, чем есть, нос — крупнее, щеки — впалые, подбородок — колючей щетиной.  
— Садись.   
Глаза — воспаленные. Губы — плотно сведены; тетивой для лука.  
Дженсен опускается в кресло. Привычно расставляет ноги пошире — офисный стул на металлической «П»-образной подставке каждый раз угрожающе покачивается и проседает под его весом, и задница Адама чувствует себя крайне неуютно, а вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на деле, сам Адам четко представляет картинки, как он грохается на пол, растянувшись спиной среди обломков и штырей.   
Стулья у Миллера похожи на танго — и ведут в паре. Раскачиваешься, балансируешь, отдаешь инициативу и напряженно ловишь адреналин на пустом месте от подгибающихся ножек и протяжного скрипа.  
— У нас проблемы. Скоро они могут стать проблемами для всего отдела.   
Дженсен неловко упирается локтем в ручку стула, пытаясь перенести вес.   
— Относительно чего? — мысленно перебирает кандидатов: он сам, Макриди — хотя вроде не ссорились, крайняя стычка была на прошлой неделе и исключительно в офисе, не на задании. Тогда Сингх — провалился с «джиннами»? Или Майлз — таки наскочил на зуботычину за шашни с женой начальника городской полиции? Ария… нет, вряд ли, физически не могла успеть напортачить.  
Миллер чуть опускает крышку ноутбука — чтобы не мешала. Свет сдвигается с лица на плечи, на темное горло водолазки под пиджаком. Цвет лица без него слегка меняется — но выражение остается все тем же; тени под глазами, резец по линиям от крыльев носа, скулы тронуты шершавой сталью.   
Взгляд — злой, яркий. Ответ — сухой, скрипучий:  
— Причина — я.  
Дженсен расставляет колени еще шире, упирается крепче ботинками в пол. Стул под ним ощутимо угрожает креном, прогибаясь под копчиком.   
— Из-за Лондона?   
— Если бы.   
Адам сосредотачивается. Соображать выходит плохо — сказывается усталость.   
— Не понимаю, — признается. — В каком смысле вы?   
И вместо искреннего «схуяли?» вежливо уточняет:  
— За что?  
Миллер не отвечает на вопрос. Весь его вид говорит о том, что он и так сообщил максимум. И его «если бы» явно прозвучало сверх дозволенного.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты проследил за порядком, пока меня не будет.   
На большом мониторе кабинета все текущие дела, за прозрачным стеклом в коридоре второго этажа два агента обнимаются и белозубо хохочут — только что прибыли с заданий целыми-здоровыми. Один в бронике, еще не успев снять его, второй в камуфляже — и с ожогом на пол-лица, обработанным в медотсеке. Хлопают друг друга по плечам, радуются встрече.   
— «ОГ29» должен работать как обычно. — Миллер не отводит взгляда от Дженсена. — Независимо от новых решений. Если меня отстранят, я сообщу всем официально, конечно, но ты сам знаешь, что такое слухи.  
Он не добавляет ни спасительного «временно», но и не произносит и окончательного приговора: «уволят».   
— Я тебе доверяю, Адам.  
— Да, сэр, — только и остается согласиться Дженсену.

 

 _«Отлично.  
Добиться доверия директора «ОГ29», стать серым кардиналом, неофициальным наместником в отделении Интерпола. Это то, от чего будет до потолка прыгать от триумфа Алекс, то, что требовал Янус: внедриться полностью, стать незаменимым, заставить Миллера раскрыться перед аугом.   
Кроме паролей и взлома, завоевать еще и человеческое отношение». _  
Дженсен услышит все это, как только сообщит новость. Остается малое — вызвать по инфолинку Вегу, передать ей кратко цифровым файлом или при личной встрече.  
Дженсен прикусывает изнутри левую щеку. Больно.

 

— Вот как.  
Это все, что говорит Шариф. Умолкает и смотрит куда-то вниз экрана. Адаму не видно, но он догадывается по движению плеч: там лежит клавиатура и Дэвид что-то набирает без единого щелчка.  
— Это не может быть проблемой, — не выдерживает Адам. — Джим ни в чем не виновен.   
Дэвид чуть слышно хмыкает. Лицо у него заспанное, угол обзора выхватывает край рисунка на футболке — красное с черным, линии букв «D» «e» «t», дальше обрыв. Золотой галстук и узоры платка в нагрудном кармашке отсутствуют.   
Лицо у Шарифа сосредоточенное, хмурое и привычно непроницаемое. В этом боссы Адама похожи — когда не надо, вспыльчивы и открыты, когда надо — закрыты наглухо.   
— Исполняющего обязанности уже назначили, — тон Дэвида невыразителен, без эмоций. — Прибудет к вам завтра. И, судя по всему, разбирательство по вашему отделу будут затягивать… максимально.  
— Вы его знаете?  
— Знаю.  
— Мне нужна информация.   
Шариф колеблется, но сдается. В правом верхнем углу экрана зажигается иконка — файл отправлен. 

 

Новый ставленник Иллюминатов, человек Мандерли — как на ладони. Неважно, откуда Адам взял это досье, с пылу с жару, главное — кому предоставил.   
У Шарифа отличные связи. Они как протянувшиеся под землей нити грибницы. И он дергает кого надо аккуратной просьбой, вежливым напоминанием. Без паролей и кибератак хакеров. И не может отказать в просьбе Адаму.   
_«Восхитительно!  
Сделать своим агентом, вирусом — Шарифа, атомная идея! Ни следа взлома и похищения данных. Сильные мира много чем друг другу обязаны. И сделать одного из них, — в мстительном восторге Вега, — своей собачкой отличное решение!  
Ты рад, Адам?  
Ты молодец, Адам! Держи его на крючке!» _  
Вега в упоении. Обещает все сразу передать — немедленно! — Джаггернауту.  
Адам прикусывает щеку изнутри. Правую. Чувствительно.

 

— Какая разница? — Джим устало прикрывает глаза. — Я не допущу Адама к даче свидетельских показаний.   
Ладонь Дэвида ласково ерошит его волосы, жестко касается затылка:  
— Ты понимаешь, что все отчеты могут слепить против тебя так, что тебе светит военный трибунал? Твоя подпись под всеми операциями.  
— Я главный, — пожимает плечами Джим, не открывая глаз. — Это моя ответственность и мои решения.   
— С таким настроением тебя подставят в течение одного предварительного слушания.  
— А что ты предлагаешь?  
— Защищаться.   
— Тогда я подставлю агента Дженсена. Он и так под прицелом.   
Молчание Дэвида тяжелое и кажется опущенным свинцовым люком. Металлические пальцы все так же перебирают жесткую щеточку волос, бедра и колени прижаты к коленям и бедрам, греют теплом.   
— Возможно, — слова падают по одному, внезапным в июне снегопадом, — именно на это и рассчитано.  
Миллер поднимает веки. Глазам больно — у него аллергия на здешние тополя, сезон цветения и саму Прагу.   
— Ты что предлагаешь? Сделать Дженсена козлом отпущения?  
— Я рассказал тебе про Мандерли и его роль в расследовании террористической атаки на мою компанию. Ты знаешь про Орлова и Аляску, я знаю про ГАРМ и инцидент в КПА. — Ухмылка Шарифа напоминает лезвие растущего полумесяца:  
— Быть мудаком иногда спасительно. Они не будут бить в свое сокровище, Джим.

 

Адаму кажется, что его обдирают, как липку. Прихватывают участок кожи — и вниз одним движением, корой с дерева.   
— Что происходит, Дженсен, ты не в курсе?   
— Почему все операции отменили?   
— Они что, серьезно насчет Миллера?  
— Это подстава!  
Это подстава, понимает Дженсен. Миллера приперли к стенке и устроили облаву. Вместо свидетельств агентов — из архива отчеты об операциях, вместо слов в его защиту от бойцов — характеристики доктора Озен, вместо подробностей о проделанной тяжелой работе — сухая статистика результатов.   
Большое начальство Интерпола обвиняет малое начальство. Директора ОГ29 — в фальсификации данных, в том, что сочувствует КПА и что продался Джаггернауту.   
Обвинения обоймой влепляются в протокол судебного заседания.  
У Миллера есть полное право пока ходить на работу, но — реагирует красным сигналом сканнер на карточку допуска. Джиму хватило одного раза, чтобы постоять в подсобке «Прага Довоз» с минуту, глупо и бесполезно.   
Больше он не появлялся. 

 

 _«Звони ему, переживай и сочувствуй, Адам».  
«Вот тебе пароли нового командора — исполняющего обязанности».  
«Держи на крючке Шарифа, он полезен». _  
Обязательно, отвечает Адам Веге, а самого его подташнивает. Это не грязь расследования, риск боевого задания — это клоака и смрад гнуси, предательства, крысятничества.   
Дженсену очень нужны Иллюминаты.  
Дженсену очень нужен Янус.   
Огни в его созвездии, на которые направлены стрелки его внутреннего компаса, — раздвоенным жалом.   
Он знает, зачем ему Мандерли, Пейдж и вся кодла, которая скрывается в тени.  
Он понимает, зачем ему Джаггернаут, Янус и вся его сеть.   
Наверное.   
Кажется.   
Что-то здесь неправильно.  
Кто-то — неправильный.  
Задан не тем ориентиром, чужими координатами.   
Адам сосредоточенно перелистывает бланки — подписывает каждый пропущенный за выдачу нейропозина от медотсека.  
Забирает все пакеты для инъекций разом.   
И не знает, куда их девать. 

 

— Агент Дженсен.  
Директор Миллер не удивлен. Отступает, давая возможность пройти в квартиру. Адаму неловко. Ему теперь постоянно неловко: в кабинете Джима, где он взламывал его компьютер, в помещении, где Адам лежал в кресле НПС и — расхаживал виртуально в теле Джима в режиме загрузки. В его квартире, где вычислил все тайники и взломал все пароли, читая не только рабочее, но и личное.   
Он раздел Джима догола — а кажется, что стоит перед ним обнаженным сам, и очень хочется закрыться, натянуть как можно больше одежды, закутаться покрепче, заковаться в панцирь.   
Чувство вины перед этим человеком не отпускает.  
Предавая и подставляя безвинного, ничего не подозревающего Джима, — кажется, Адам начинает понимать, каково находиться в шкуре Шарифа.   
Он надеется, что Миллер что-нибудь захочет, — и он кинется выполнять малейшую неловкую просьбу с невиданным энтузиазмом. Чтобы оправдать себя, чтобы — оправдаться. И хоть как-то исправить крен.   
— Проходи на кухню.  
Вкусно и горячо пахнет лазаньей — дверца духовки приоткрыта, Миллер распахивает ее полностью, выключив огонь, извлекает поднос на плиту. Нарезает толстые щедрые ломти, ставит перед Адамом тарелку.   
— Скучно, — усмехается, — домохозяйничаю от безделья.   
На углу стола, рядом с кофемашиной, разложена книга рецептов. Не «Сто лучших рецептов Праги», как у Адама дома, а «Кухня Италии: лучшее».   
Адам тоже так рассла… домохозяйничает. Вместо тира.  
— Макриди ко мне заглядывал, — Миллер улыбается. — И Ария. Вы там сговорились ходить по очереди?  
Адам держится молодцом: отвечает, рассказывает про ОГ29, задания, что кому назначил исполняющий обязанности. Не отклоняется от курса. Его слова подтверждают доклады Мака, болтовню Арии, хотя не отпускает острое ощущение взаимного допроса.  
Лазанья очень вкусная, сыр тянется горячими нитями на вилке.   
Миллер кажется расслабленным и даже отдохнувшим — по крайней мере, усталость не коверкает лицо директора, темные круги под глазами рассосались, жесткие губы улыбаются — тетиву сняли с лука. Но взгляд такой же — острый, внимательный, злой и яркий.   
Дженсен тоже расслаблен внешне — сдержан, спокоен, как обычно немногословен. Его покерфейс в ОГ29 уже пародируют — особенно удается Маку, когда изображает в очередной стычке.  
Когда прощаются, Адам замечает в комнате небрежно брошенную футболку. Черно-красные «D» «e» «t» — остальной принт надписи исчезает заломом через спинку дивана.   
Он ни на секунду не задерживает взгляда.

 

«Важные улики в расследовании теракта на станции Ружичка исчезли после неофициального визита Интерпола. Видеозаписи! Три-дэ модель! Все, что так тщательно собрали уликами копы!..»  
«Воспользовавшись уровнем допуска и безнаказанностью, неизвестный агент Интерпола, однозначно ауг, проник в центр «Тарвос» и угрожал лейтенанту Уитакеру, давя на него в вопросах расследования».  
«Вместо вызова господина Рукера на очную ставку и дачу показаний, был зафиксирован визит Интерпола в штаб КПА в Голем-Сити. Также зафиксирован подлог и подкуп Сокола, одного из членов КПА, для получения свободного прохода на территорию террористов. Изъяты записи камер: визит агента Интерпола буквально за минуты до смерти Рукера. Визуально: угрожал оружием, красовался лезвиями, прежде чем его впустили. Протокол патологоанатома прилагается. Тайник предводителя КПА разграблен, данные из компьютера изъяты, экспертиза только разводит руками: ничего, кроме восторженных писем фанаток лидеру КПА».  
«Протокол службы пражской подземки: поезда взломаны, приезжали и останавливались на закрытых станциях. Протокол пражской полиции: сотрудники сталкивались с Интерполом; нет, соответствующих документов не было предъявлено, да, исключительно устное сообщение, но кто в наше время поверит?»  
«Пострадавшие девушки и парни из театра — по слухам, там штаб-квартира Двали, на деле — проходила репетиция спектакля, генеральный прогон, но было совершено проникновение, нападение на безвинных эмигрантов, дистанционный взрыв машин на парковке, несанкционированный взлом личной переписки честных граждан. Все зафиксировано в протоколах пражской полиции и медиков, заявления и жалобы приняты соответственно».  
«Чем занимается Интерпол? Против кого он копает?»   
Статьи за сговор, подкуп, применение КАСИ. Обвинения за — подлог, использование служебных полномочий в личных целях, взломе секретных каналов. Требования наказания — соответственно закону.   
Тому, чья подпись стоит под разрешением на все проведенные операции. 

 

 _У Квинна есть план — ты займешь место Миллера после расследования. Все, что надо, подгоним. Короче, он предложил этот план Янусу._  
У Алекс светится лицо, сияют глаза.   
— Угу, — Адам невнятен.  
 _Ты преданный и честный. Лучший агент «ОГ29», доверенное лицо директора,_ — продолжает Алекс, нетерпеливо переступая.   
Слушать об этом тошно.  
Чувство неловкости чудовищно. Вернее — вины.  
Дженсен ничем не выражает восторга, все так же скуп на эмоции, но Вега не обращает внимания — для нее это привычно. Наклоняется почти вплотную к Дженсену:  
— Мы захватим их, напарник!  
Кого «их»? Иллюминатов или Миллера и хороших ребят из ОГ29? Вы вообще видите разницу?  
— Мы заставим их ответить перед нами!..

 

«Я доверяю тебе, агент». — «Да, сэр».  
«Мне нужна информация». — «Сынок…»  
Файл в верхнем углу экрана.   
Он раскручивает обоих, тянет из них жилы, сидит внутри вирусом: вины, симпатии, уверенности в том, что он хороший, славный парень. Никогда не предаст, не той породы.   
Черт возьми.   
Он легко тащит из каждого сведения — один должен ему за то, что с ним сделал, другой — должен перед ним за то, что Адам спас ему жизнь.  
Щеки искусаны изнутри до ссадин — уже не прихватить зубами.   
Это задание, — повторяет себе Адам раз за разом. У меня есть задание.   
Он знает, кого ищет.  
Иллюминатов?  
Януса?  
Созвездие под веками полыхает сбитой, плохо отрисованной картой.  
Алекс Вега светится от радости — все проходит гладко, как по маслу. Одно удовольствие быть связной между Дженсеном и Джаггернаутом. Она вызывает глухое раздражение — каждый раз все более острое и едкое. Для Алекс весь мир — черно-белый, она не видит, не различает оттенков. Есть плохие и хорошие, и баста!..  
Адам серый, весь пепельный, ткни пальцем под железный каркас — развалится.   
Изнутри разъедает ржавчиной.  
Это чувство неловкости, — говорит он сам себе. — Это просто неловкая ситуация.   
Чем дальше — тем труднее подбирать к происходящему синонимы. 

 

— Я хочу видеть Януса, — говорит он Веге.   
— Я… передам, — она теряется, который раз. Ей и хочется порадовать: Янус согласен на сближение, но раз за разом она вестник о прежней незыблемой глухой дистанции.  
— Что там с шестеркой? — спрашивает в ответ. Так она называет Миллера, неприязнь к нему велика, и Алекс даже не задумывается над тем, откуда она и почему, чем ей так не угодил директор ОГ29.  
— Суд идет. — Дженсен колеблется, прежде чем добавить: — Мне прислали повестку.   
Круглые глаза Алекс — вместо сигнала тревоги. Адам же чувствует облегчение — он сможет все исправить. Защитить невиновного, прикрыть собой.  
Он полезен, он нужен — неважно, кому — бить по своему агенту не будут.

 

В суде у него лезут глаза на лоб. Миллер на скамье подсудимых отвечает сухо и жестко: здесь был агент Дженсен, там я направил агента Дженсена, указания были четкие, результаты — полное дно. Я беру ответственность за решения, куда направить, но не за действия на месте. Директор подписал задание — облажался агент.  
Адам едва не прикусывает губу, когда его вызывают за трибуну.   
Он приносит присягу, снимает защиту линз — после просьбы прокурора.   
Сидеть неуютно, одно дело, когда копом приводил ублюдков под карающую десницу закона и говорил о расследовании, другое совсем — когда сам под подозрением и перекрестным допросом.  
Во время пауз косится на Миллера — тот смотрит прямо перед собой, никуда не соскальзывая взглядом. Чисто выбрит, под пиджаком неизменная жилетка, черная водолазка обхватывает горло.   
Скулы — острые, взгляд — стеклянный, лицо — плитка мрамора.   
Дженсену кажется, что он балансирует на канате, который должен был быть проложен по полу, а оказался — протянутым на высоте, под куполом, над ареной цирка.   
Он хорошо помнит усвоенную науку Шарифа. Не врет. Лишь умалчивает и недоговаривает. Правда, правда, только она, ничего кроме — но б`ольшая часть за кадром.   
Он хороший, честный, местами неловкий парень. Да, присутствовал в момент гибели Рукера. Да, забрал улики с места взрыва на станции — вот данные с инфолинка и записи глазных имплантов: как его встретили, какими словами отшили полицейские. Да, посетил «Тарвос» — разговор с Уитакером приведен полностью, приложите к делу, как этот честный лейтенант защищал свои интересы и подкупил свидетельницу.   
Остальное — на дне, скрыто, захоронено.   
Ложь всегда уязвима, в отличие от правды. Там подловить сложно, там понимаешь только задним числом, много времени спустя, видя всю картину, где тебе врали, где обводили вокруг пальца — ни разу не обманув.   
_«Адам, сынок».  
«Меган нашла способ использовать в имплантах новые возможности ДНК!»  
«Вряд ли они случайно напали на нас».  
«Зачем тебе раскручивать FEMA? Время искать настоящих мерзавцев, которые…».   
«Пожалуй, нам не стоит рисковать. Не сегодня»._  
Адам хороший ученик. Он умеет извлекать уроки.   
Он предельно честен — насколько это возможно в сложившейся ситуации. Он откровенен, но не дает сбить себя с толку.  
Не смотрит больше на Миллера.   
Зато видит в зале заседания другого человека. Он понимает, что из ОГ29 вызывают всех подряд, но знает, что не у каждого такая солидная база на любого агента.   
Делара Озен. 

 

И ему смешно, когда через пару дней, в разгар судебного процесса, она вызывает его на сессию, «проверить память», «свериться с отчетами», рассказать про первую миссию, что была полгода назад, его фейковое криминальное прошлое.   
И если раньше он думал, что она просто наблюдатель, теперь он уверен, что нашел крота. Вернее — канал к Иллюминатам. К своим копиям в закрытых саркофагах, Королю Бобу и его нежному воркованию с Меган.   
Ему кажется, что он тянется, тянется — и падает в темноту. Его направляют на цель — а она раздваивается. Созвездия под веками сбоят: кого он хочет найти первым? Иллюминатов? Януса?

 

Длинные ночи, нервные дни. В квартире накурено до такой степени, что Адам выкрутил батарейки из пожарных извещателей — те орут уже после первой пачки.   
Он звонит Шарифу — тот на этот раз в рубашке. Футболка под воротником белеет краем привычно, но хрен разберешь, «D» «e» «t» на ней надписью — или та оставлена по адресу Хлавни 33.  
Адам хочет узнать про импланты, сведенные начисто серийные номера на них, поднять связи Шарифа о себе и Аляске, вытрясти всю подноготную, от которой тот уворачивается: «Думай сам, сынок» — но, согласно заданию, спрашивает про Рабию, как поживает Браун, и улыбается сжатыми губами на отложенный «Акт о человечности».  
Он понимает, что они друг другу врут неприкрыто.   
Он понимает, что разорвать контакт будет смерти подобно.   
Он смотрит Шарифу в глаза — тот не отводит взгляд.   
Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты… — закольцованная змея Уроборос берет собственный хвост зубастой пастью.  
Дженсен идет по канату — как по рельсам закрытого мертвого метро, в темноте, позвякивая на каждом шагу снаряжением — и свернуть некуда.   
Страховки внизу нет.   
Его зачем-то держат здесь и сейчас — следят, фиксируют, читают отчеты с фотографиями, с кем встречается и зачем. Скрытые места, помеченные галочками от Джаггернаута, внезапная, такая удачная, вовремя для Януса атака дроидов, когда в подземке Адам задает прямой вопрос: покажи свое лицо, кто ты?  
Ложь перетекает в правду, правда — осыпается прахом.   
Созвездие под глазами.   
Должно быть одно — их два.   
Наложены друг на друга. 

 

 _«Миллера отстранят, — сообщает Вега. — Янус взломал базы»._  
Адам не выдерживает, проводит рукой по лицу, смахивая липкое ощущение паутины.   
_«У него не будет ни доступа, ни должности. В лучшем случае станет просто гражданским, в худшем — получит трибунал»._  
 _Бесполезный директор, унылый, не может быть отмычкой для нас. Ему не доверяют. Он и так…_  
В заброшенном отделении клиники «Протез» темно и сумрачно, и нестерпимо воняет. Адаму кажется, что он неправильный, поддельный, подделанный. Он не может видеть только черно-белое, он не готов смириться с тем, что война требует жертв, и что самое главное — задание.   
В какой-то момент он завидует Веге — у нее все просто. Либо ферзь, либо пешка, либо за своих, либо не-наши.   
Быть предателем во имя лучшего — иногда Дженсену хочется вернуться в «Шариф Индастриз», еще во времена сразу после реабилитации, и извиниться перед Шарифом.   
Быть в его шкуре — колко и тяжело. Режет краями. И не знаешь, куда кидаться и что — решать.   
Твою мать, — думает Адам, слушая Вегу. Не про нее, а по поводу всего. — Твою же мать. 

 

— Ты был прав.   
Дэвид в ответ курит, щурится от затяжки — видно, что за сигарету берется редко, но прицельно. Зажигалка озаряет в темноте губы и опущенные ресницы, четкие скулы и хищную горбинку носа.   
— Я думал, — затяжка, чуть дрогнувший голос, — ты устроишь мне разнос.   
— За Дженсена?  
— Я заставил тебя идти против твоих правил. Это… тяжело.   
— Ты как будто знаешь.   
— Наверное, знаю, — дым заставляет вздрагивать нервно ноздри щекотным, горьким запахом. — Прежде чем сиганешь в пропасть, всегда охватывает чувство неловкости. Или что-то вроде того. Хочется сбежать от самого себя, не признаваться в том, на что способен, переступать через… многое.   
Джим задумчиво покручивает чашку с кофе — пил до дна, до шершавого вкуса гущи на зубах.   
— Ты оказался прав, — роняет после долгой паузы. — Никто не может бить в свое сокровище.  
Дэвид неожиданно хмыкает, услышав собственную давнюю фразу. Вдавливает едва начатую сигарету в пепельницу.   
— Может. Инцидент доказательством.   
Джим не видит его взгляда, но видит профиль в сумраке, повернутый к окну, чувствует тоску, похороненную в спокойном хриплом голосе.   
— Никому не доверяй, Джим. Даже себе.   
Дэвид молчит, берет новую сигарету. Он не расстроен и не дергается. Спокоен как удав, просто курит длинными затяжками. Призрак Панхеи в витках белых выдохов вращается под потолком.   
Миллер может уточнить: ты о Дэрроу? — но знает ответ и так.   
Хочет задать вопрос — дело в Адаме? — но сдерживает себя.   
Чувство неловкости нарастает. И он не знает, перед кем больше — перед теми, кто ему дорог, или перед самим собой.   
— Я рад, что ты со мной, — тихо произносит он, касаясь смуглой сухой ладони.   
Дэвид делает усилие над собой — возвращаясь. И теплеет, становится настоящим.   
— Завтра объявят, что ты оправдан. Изобрази удивление.   
— Откуда ты?..  
— У Джаггернаута взлом, у меня — связи. 

 

Судья зачитывает долгий итог. В зале тихо, душно, звенит напряжением.  
Джим Миллер, сорока восьми лет, оправдан.   
Косточку в горле не смогли переварить — не приняли всерьез, или слишком крепкой оказалась защита.  
Миллер сухо кивает в ответ, слушает своего адвоката, жмет руку Арии и Маку. На последнем заседании — уже открытом — половина ОГ29 сидит на заднем ряду. И Майлз, и Делара, и Сингх, похожий на мертвеца после проваленной миссии, и вдова Винсента Блэка. Ария орет и скачет, она открытая, честная, сильно напоминает Дженсену Малик. Мак тихо и зло сплевывает на пол, с огромным облегчением, прежде чем протиснуться к директору и загрести вместо рукопожатия в медвежьи крепкие объятия: «сегодня можно, сэр!».  
Доктор Озен улыбается как обычно — мягко, плавно.   
Дженсен тоже подходит — уже без задания.   
«И.о. директора» всем набил оскомину, его ненавидели, его не принимали, тихо саботировали все указы. Интерпол как хочет, большое начальство может приказывать, но пражскому отделению нужен свой человек, острый, угловатый, бранящийся, костерящий любого мэра, горой стоящий за своих агентов и аналитиков.   
Мандерли хочет роботов, которые беспрекословны в послушании — за Джимом Миллером же его стая. Старый волк отправится на пенсию нескоро — потому что другие с этими своенравными засранцами не совладают.   
Уже идут слухи о ребрендинге, переориентации Интерпола под новое название: Маджестик-12, но пока…   
Тесты у Делары неутешительные — в центре Европы гнездо смуты и своеволия.  
Эти люди верны друг другу, принципам, вере, совести. Они положат жизнь за истину — и не продадутся чужим указаниям.   
Осы в гнезде жалят остро. Мед и угрозы на них не действуют.   
Время расставит шахматы в следующую партию заново. Но пешки оставят следы, но протянутся нити из настоящего в будущее.  
И дело вовсе не в новой, красно-черной униформе ребрендинга.   
Дженсен жмет Миллеру руку — с огромным облегчением. Он найдет, что сказать Джаггернауту. И действительно рад. И оправдательному вердикту, и растянутому вопреки любым планам времени, и футболке «Det» на спинке дивана.   
Он не один.   
В этой борьбе всегда есть луч света. Упрямства. Сопротивления. Тому, что правильно для всего мира — но неправильно для тех, кто внутри.   
Всегда есть те, кто артачится, даже находясь под прессом. Кто не сдается. Несмотря на прошитые под веками правильные созвездия.   
И, возможно, однажды маленький камушек сдвинет гору. И захлебнется собственным могуществом лавина. И в безысходности появится для кого-то опора. 

 

В черно-белом случится поломка — благодаря тем, кто не сдавался, кто — сомневался.   
Возникнет первая ступенька.   
И однажды — взойдет солнце.   
И Горгона Медуза окаменеет от взгляда в зеркальный щит будущего героя.


End file.
